Histoires d'Azeroth et d'ailleurs
by Nothern Heorm
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur cet univers fourmillant de personnages et d'intrigues créé par Blizzard, et que j'affectionne particulièrement. Une bonne partie de ces textes viendra sûrement des nuits du FoF.
1. Démons et Éléments (Thème : Élémentaire)

Cet os est écrit pour la nuit du FoF, il correspond au thème Élémentaire.

Démons et éléments

L'orc releva la tête, avant de soupirer profondément. La défaite du Rivage brisé avait marqué Thrall de manière définitive. Il y avait été gravement blessé, même s'il s'en était remis depuis. Mais surtout, il avait pu voir la Légion Ardente plus innombrable et implacable que jamais, et la plus grande armée alignée par Azeroth se faire écraser en seulement quelques heures.

Thrall se redressa, puis saisit son fidèle Marteau-du-Destin. il fallait faire quelque chose pour contrer la Légion, et le répit donné par les mages du Kirin Tor ne durerait pas. L'ancien meneur de la Horde était déterminé à agir, comme le grand chaman qu'il était, avec les Éléments Primordiaux.

Il se mit rapidement en route, chevauchant sa wyverne pour rallier l'œil du Maelström. Là, il se posa dans les restes de son ancien campement, juste au bord du tourbillon perpétuel marquant l'emplacement du légendaire Puits d'Éternité. Il se prépara en urgence avant de lever une main en direction du gouffre et d'invoquer la puissance élémentaire qu'il maniait si souvent, afin d'ouvrir un passage vers les Tréfonds, lieu de résidence de Therazane, Seigneur de la Terre. Tout comme six ans auparavant, ce ne fut pas chose aisée, mais il parvint à se présenter devant le géant de pierre. Recevant le signal qu'il avait l'attention de Therazane, il commença :

\- Dame de Pierre et de Roche, seigneur de la Terre, les mortels de la surface sollicitent votre aide une fois de plus. la Légion Ardente est de retour et...

\- La Légion Ardente... répondit une voix grondante qui semblait venir de partout à la fois. Difficile de savoir où ils vont frapper, pour moi... Comment pourrais-je combattre une menace invisible à mes sens ?

\- Ils arrivent par les airs, mais les bombardement gangrenés devraient être perceptibles, vous n'auriez qu'à...

\- Envoyer des géants de pierre aux lieux bombardés... Mais pourquoi irais-je ? cette menace ne me concerne pas...

\- Détrompéz-vous, Therazane. les démons n'ont que deux occupations : abattre nos civilisations et corrompre les sols de ce monde. Et je suis bien placé pour savoir que vous n‚apprécieriez guère ce genre de traitement.

\- Si vous avez raison, orc, je viendrai à votre secours. mais encore une chose... il est inutile de quémander l'aide de Ragnaros...

\- Je sais, il est bien trop chaotique pour cela... et je crains de ne pouvoir contacter les autres seigneurs élémentaires. Je vous remercie.

À ces mots, Thrall salua la Dame de Pierre et s'en fut. Une fois reparti, il put enfin souffler et remercier sa chance d'avoir éveillé les bons arguments. Il prit le chemin du retour et fit une escale à Orgrimmar. quand il arriva, il fut surpris de voir les gardes Ko'kron devant le fort Grommash, lieu de pouvoir de la Horde. Brandissant son marteau, il entra et vit, incrédule, les forestier-sombre de Sylvanas aux prises avec des humains en tenues pourpres. Thrall, en entrant, leur cria de stopper les combats, puis parla aussi posément que possible.

\- Mages du Kirin Tor, j'ose supposer que c'est dame Portvaillant qui est à blâmer pour cette tentative d'assassinat. prévenez la que j'aimerais lui parler. Chef de guerre Sylvanas, je voudrais vous annoncer que nous avons de nouveaux alliés.


	2. La Horde de Gul'dan (Thème : Origine)

_Disclaimer : Warcraft appartient a Blizzard et c'est pas plus mal._

 _Écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF mars 2017, pour le thème Origine._

 **La Horde de Gul'dan**

Un chef de clan. Voilà tout ce qu'il était jusqu'à présent, un orc respecté parmi les siens, qui avait garanti aux Loup-de-Givre une vie aussi stable que possible sur les crêtes de Givrefeu. Mais c'était quelque temps plus tôt.

Car il avait fallu que Gul'dan vienne y mettre son grain de sable. Et pas un petit grain... Un démoniste, le premier de son espèce... s'il avait su, Durotan lui aurait écrasé le crâne tant que c'était possible. Mais ils n'avaient pas vu quel danger il représentait. Par conséquent, il avait rejoint la grande Horde de Gul'dan quand les ressources avaient commencé à manquer, et le démoniste avait choisi son clan pour faire partie du premier corps expéditionnaire après ses prouesses lors de la guerre contre les draeneï. Durotan avait choisi ses meilleurs guerriers, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de l'autre côté du portail.

C'est à ce moment qu'il avait choisi de protester ouvertement. La magie démoniaque de Gul'dan n'avait pas sa place dans le peuple orc, et il le soupçonnait d'avoir causé les ravages climatiques qui avaient poussé Durotan, fils de Garad, à quitter sa contrée natale. Il n'avait pas participé, au grand rassemblement de la Horde, à la réunion au sommet du Trône de Kil'Jaeden, ce qui n'avait pas plu au démoniste, mais l'orc avait préféré éviter cette magie, tout comme son ami Orgrim. Le seul orc à lui sembler encore lucide parmi cette armée colossale.

Évidemment, ce maudit démoniste avait prévu sa révolte et l'avait exilé, lui et son clan, dès leur arrivée en Azeroth. Durotan avait mené son clan jusqu'à une vallée, loin au Nord, au coeur des royaumes humains qui les avaient laissés passer. Là, dans les montagnes, le clan Loup-de-Givre put trouver une vie paisible, au moins temporairement. De là, il avait voyagé avec sa compagne, Draka, pour rencontrer Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin, qui avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de la Horde en tuant le chef de guerre Main-Noire. Durotan se réjouit de cette nouvelle, aussi ils préparèrent leur dernier combat contre Gul'dan.

Durotan soupira... ils allaient enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de l'orc qui avait répandu la pourriture des démons dans le peuple orc. Car il avait aussi découvert cette abomination, le Conseil des Ombres et du pacte de sang conclu au Trône de Kil'Jaeden. Il était, d'après Orgrim, bien en sécurité ici, dans un coin reculé avec Draka et Go'el, étant donné que les espions de Gul'dan étaient partout dans la Horde. Durotan avait failli refuser qu'ils soient accompagnés jusqu'ici, mais Marteau-du-Destin avait assuré que les deux gardes étaient dignes de confiance.

Le chef Loup-de-Givre entendit un bruit. Aussi, sur ses gardes à cause de ses plans contre Gul'dan, il saisit sa hache. À l'extérieur, il repéra rapidement deux orcs, qui semblaient chercher quelqu'un. Il prévint Draka de la menace, lui permettant de mettre le petit Go'el à l'abri tandis qu'il se tenait prêt à combattre. Qui avait bien pu trouver cet endroit ? Quelqu'un avait sûrement trahi... mais qui parmi les trois orcs qui les avaient accompagnés ?


	3. Le Prince Déchu (Thème : Traître)

***Écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF de juillet 2017, sur le thème Traître***

* * *

 _Disclaimer :_ _l'univers de Warcraft appartient à Blizzard_

 **Le Prince Déchu de Lordaeron**

 **Vu par Uther le Porteur de Lumière**

Uther rassembla les parchemins pour vérifier si les différentes informations concordaient. Des missives venant des quatres coins du royaumes étaient arrivées à l'Espoir de Lumière ces derniers temps, et toutes annonçaient une chose : le Fléau revenait, sur tous les fronts. Une partie des clairières de Tirisfal n'avait rien envoyé, principalement les villages du nord. Le Porteur de Lumière partait donc du principe que le royaume allait devoir composer sans, et faire avec les forces restantes dans la partie sud.

La majorité de la Main d'Argent avait été rassemblée ici pour garder les cendres de Kel'Thuzad. Uther, en meneur des chevaliers de la Main d'Argent, supposait que le fléau allait venir les chercher... un si grand sorcier puis nécromancien pourrait être d'une grande utilité à une force destructrice comme le Fléau, et Arthas savait où son mentor avait fait conserver l'urne funéraire. Les paladins avaient eu l'ordre direct de leur chef de disperser les cendres de Kel'Thuzad si les défenses de l'Espoir de Lumière venaient à tomber, car c'était évidemment ce qu'Arthas venait chercher, en plus d'Uther lui-même.

Arthas... Uther avait regardé avec désespoir le prince de Lordaeron sombrer dans le chaos. Depuis l'«épuration» de Stratholme, il avait refusé de suivre les ordres du Prince, qui allaient à l'opposé de tout ce que dictait la Lumière. Il avait trahi la Lumière Sacrée, son royaume, son mentor et même son aimée, Jaina Portvaillant, qui avait tout comme le paladin refusé de le suivre. Depuis, Arthas avait mené une campagne vengeresse en Norfendre, dont il n'était revenu que quelques mois plus tard, armé de Deuillegivre.

Maintenant, celui que le Porteur de Lumière appelait "mon prince" avec respect encore quelques mois plus tôt menait une armée de morts-vivants qui détruisait tout sur son passage, et semblait se diriger droit sur l'Espoir de Lumière. Uther ne savait réellement comment prendre ce fait, qui semblait effectivement confirmé par les divers messages d'appel à l'aide. Cela pouvait bien être bénéfique pour l'avenir du royaume, le temps pour les officiers militaires de rassembler leurs hommes et d'organiser une contre-attaque... ou bien signer le glas de Lordaeron. Uther n'était pas un stratège, mais un paladin, c'est pourquoi il ne prit en compte aucune de ces deux hypothèses. Le Fléau se dirigeait droit vers l'Espoir de Lumière, camp de base de la Main d'Argent, et l'ordre sacré comptait bien donner du fil à retordre aux mort-vivants ! Quelle que soit l'issue finale du combat, la Lumière Sacrée les aiderait dans la bataille, et Uther comptait bien donner lui-même une leçon de piété et d'humilité au traître régicide et fratricide qui dirigeait les forces d'invasion.


	4. Le Vol Draconique Noir ? (Thème : Aile)

***Écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF de juillet 2017, sur le thème Aile***

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Le formidable univers de Warcraft appartient à Blizzard, qui a décidément très bien fait d'être refusé par GamesWorkshop comme un jeu Warhammer (non mais vous imaginez ça ?)_

 **Vol Draconique Noir, et puis quoi encore ?**

Neltharion, l'un des cinq plus puissants proto-drakes du monde, émit un son ressemblant à un rire. Les Gardiens d'Ulduar venaient d'annoncer, à lui et les quatre autre grands proto-drakes, qu'ils seraient la base de cinq grands Vols Draconiques.

Neltharion, le plus puissant combattant des cinq, était aussi le moins ambitieux. Il avait combattu Galakrond avec bravoure, mais n'aspirait ni à la puissance ni à l'immortalité que lui offraient les Gardiens. Il acceptait volontiers l'idée de continuer à combattre le mal dans tout Azeroth aux côtés de ses quatres frères et soeurs, car il avait vu et ressenti l'efficacité de leurs puissances combinées. Mais se retrouver seul à la charge de centaines d'oeufs qui formeraient plus tard tout un Vol de dragons noirs... il ne se voyait pas trop faire ça. D'où l'espèce de rire qui sortait de sa gorge.

\- Neltharion, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Alextrasza, celle qui avait été désignée comme Reine des Dragons.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose... seulement, voilà : J'ai beaucoup apprécié de combattre à vos côtés à tous, et porterai avec fierté le rôle de champion des Dragons. Mais... avoir la responsabilité de plusieurs centaines, si ce n'est de milliers d'oeufs qui donneront naissance à une armée de dragons prêts à suivre mes consignes... Ha ! Ce n'est pas moi que vous ferez faire ce genre de chose...

\- Je croyais que tu étais d'accord avec l'idée, ajouta Malygos. Quelque chose t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- J'ai réfléchi à ce que ça pourrait m'apporter, à moi. Et... j'ai du mal à voir. Vous avez peut-être remarqué que je suis plutôt solitaire, même si ce dernier combat m'a fait entrevoir la puissance que nous pouvons avoir ensemble... non. Je préfère faire cavalier seul tant qu'il n'y a pas besoin que nous unissions nos forces. Vous m'imaginez engendrer plein de dragons, vous ? Moi je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'un cinquième Vol Draconique !

Neltharion semblait seul à le penser, et finit par accepter de donner naissance au Vol Noir.

Des milliers d'années plus tard, les Aspects se firent la réflexion qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas bien fait d'insister pour que Neltharion accepte, alors que celui-ci se faisait appeler Aile de Mort et que son vol semait le chaos dans tout Azeroth. Mais il était trop tard pour y réfléchir, même pour Nozdormu.


End file.
